In order to provide improved coverage for radio access networks, a concept utilizing very small base stations known as Closed Subscriber Group (CSG) cells has been introduced in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards. CSG cells can be deployed inside a home, a workplace, a coffee place or a shopping mall and can provide full or restricted access to members to allow for offloading of traffic from macro-cells of the radio access network. A key issue with the deployment of CSG cells is how a CSG-enabled phone can know when to look for suitable CSG cells, without having to expend excess time and battery power to scan for CSG cells. In a mobile environment, identifying and detecting CSG cells can be challenging and may result in excessive power consumption.